Why Are We Still Friends?
by Wee-hoo
Summary: This story is about Glenn’s feelings about Paige. When Paige hasn’t met the sisters yet.


**Why Are We Still Friends?**

By: Wee-hoo

Summary: This story is about Glenn's feelings about Paige. When Paige hasn't met the sisters yet.

A/N: This is the first Charmed story that I've posted. Please tell me what you think...

Disclaimer: I do not own this song it is performed by 98 Degrees. And the characters in this story aren't mine either

I look at you and see the way your hair flows in the wind just like an angel. It seems almost like they are trying to convince me that you are the one I should be with. Like I didn't know that already, Paige Matthews you are now have been and will always be the woman in my dreams. We have kissed at parties when we were drunk and we have almost made love but you called out your exes name so I left. You say you are sorry but I doubt that you understand how much it truly hurt me.

_We do almost everything that lovers do  
And that's why it's hard just to be friends with you  
Every time your heart is broken by the fool  
I want you to know that it hurts me too  
It's hard to wipe your tears away  
Knowing that you should be with me  
_

Like that time when what's-his-face told you he had met another girl and that he loved her more than he could ever love you. Can't you see the pain I have when you are hurt? Or do you think that it is only friendship? I have this pain etched in my heart as you cry every time I try to comfort you is another stab. I wonder how much this heart can take before it breaks into tiny pieces. Would you care if my heart fell to the floor in front of you? Why can't we be together? Everything I feel and you show makes me believe we are meant to be together.

_  
Now tell me why, why are we still friends  
When everything says  
We should be more than we are  
And tell me why  
Every time I find someone that I like  
We always end up just being friends_

I won't be able to survive if you found another man for you to love. Can't you see it is obvious that we should stay with each other? Even commit to each other through marriage. The fear is gripping me tighter and tighter by the minute, every second my breathing gets heavier and heavier. I don't think I can be without you for much longer; the love in my heart is greater for you than anyone I have known in my life. Please don't leave for someone new.

_I would hate for you to find somebody new  
Who you really love  
Because it would mean losing you  
But I'm a fool girl, I'm the same  
If I'm always scared  
I'll lose you anyway  
Somehow, somewhere I've got to choose  
No matter if it's win or lose._

We are the closest friends you and I, but is that all we should be? I want to be more why can't we try to fall in love? Do you think I am weird or not worthy of the love I know you possess in that mighty heart of yours? I can see we are alike and I want you here to love and hold and not only in my dreams. Please let your heart be opened by my key. I have these feelings for you and I know they are true because it feels so right.

_Now tell me why, why are we still friends  
When everything says  
We should be more than we are  
And tell me why  
Every time I find  
Someone that I like  
We always end up just being friends_

You say I am your best friend. It isn't enough anymore my darling. I want to hold you late in the night and tell you that you are special. I want to be the one you love, the one you cherish and adore. I don't want to be taking care of you like a brother anymore; I want to take care of you like a lover. Please tell me you want me Paige! I have nothing to live for if you turn me down. Maybe I should find the nerve to tell you the true feelings in my heart?

_I don't want to be like your brother  
I don't want to be your best friend  
I only want to be your lover  
When will this end  
If I told you that I want to be in your life  
Then you could be the woman and mine  
_

Tell me something about the way you feel. Tell me this is real? I know I need you in my life, but if you don't want to perhaps become my wife, I don't know if I can stay. I love you to death but I can't stand by and watch you get hurt by different men all the time. When we look into each others eyes, I can see that you are interested in me. But I also see the fear. Let it go and come with me.

_Now tell me why, why are we still friends,  
When everything says  
We should be more than we are  
And tell me why  
Every time I find  
Someone that I like  
We always end up just being..  
_

We will always be close my dear but as friends our time is almost over. Why won't you let me reside in that comfy heart of yours? Let me take care of you, let me care for you and please let me worship you. I feel that you are special and I know you are meant for great things in life. It wouldn't surprise me if you save the world one day. And if you do, I want to stand by your side.

_So tell me why, (tell me) why are we still friends (are we still friends)  
When everything says  
We should be (we should be more) more than we are  
And tell me why (tell me why)  
Every time I find (every time) someone that I like  
We always end up just being friends_

So now my precious Paige, tell me why we are only friends when we both know we could be so much more.

**The End**


End file.
